youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
TheSyndicateProject
Tom Cassell (Born February 10, 1992) '''Known as TheSyndicateProject ,''' Tom Syndicate or sometimes simply Syndicate, is a 21 year old British gaming commentator and vlogger. His channel was opened on the 3rd September 2010, and he quickly grew to be one of the biggest gaming channels on youtube, with over 5 million subscribers to date. The channel was originally built on Halo and Modern Warfare 2 videos, but came to prominence with the release of Call Of Duty: Black Ops Zombies and further grew due to the series The Minecraft Project. He is also number 29 on the most subcribed youtubers list, right below CaptainSparklez. He is also known to have been friends with another youtuber called 'Dillan Tucker' Youtube name 'mrdilpot' but they stopped talking for an unknown reason. Biography Tom lives in Manchester, United Kingdom, where he currently is building a new house with his father. He also frequently travels to see Muzzafuzza in LA. He had a girlfriend that he met through Minecraft named Kaitlin Witcher, known as Piddleass on Youtube, after burning down her house on a Minecraft server. Tom and Kate broke up up after a declining relationship, there is much unkown around the entire break-up process. Youtube Channels *TheSyndicateProject - Main channel (active) *SyndicateCentral - Secondary channel for outtakes and vlogs (active) *SyndicatePlays - channel that Syndicate claims he'll use in the future (Active) History Tom Cassell originally intended for TheSyndicateProject to be a vlogging channel, uploading 3 vlogs, only one of which remains on the channel, his very first video: "Seananners Stole My Style ! ". Seananners is another youtuber, and the title relates to the way in which Syndicate moves his eyebrows in the video, which resembles the way that Seananners moves them. After he reached 5 million subscribers he posted one more vlog in the same spot on the same day, three years later. His enjoyment of videos by the gaming community on Youtube led him to change the direction of his channel, and he soon begun uploading Halo Reach videos, of which over 15 are still available on his channel. By the end of the series, Syndicate was a Machinima Director. Around the same time, Syndicate turned his attention to Call Of Duty: MW2, starting by uploading a few gameplay clips, before uploading full gameplays as part of his series "Nuking The Fridge", in which Syndicate aspired to get at least one Nuke every day from the date of the first release until Black Ops 2 was released. The videos were also featured on Machinima Respawn, and Syndicate's channel soon grew rapidly to have over 1000 subscribers. It was Black Ops, however, which caused his channel to explode. At the time, it was uncommon to reach Round 20 solo on the Zombies game mode. Syndicate proceeded to release strategy videos, releasing a Round 60 playthrough at about the same time as he gained 10,000 subscribers, just before the end of 2010. Syndicate continued to grow incredibly quickly throughout Black Ops's time as the latest Call Of Duty, but also turned his attention towards Minecraft properly for the first time, as Zombies begun to get boring, leading to the release of the first "Minecraft Project" episode on the 30th August 2011. The series now has over 300 episodes, and is the main source of his views today. Syndicate got a recorded record of reaching round 115,Getting 27,890 kills in total and finishing with 3,590,080 points. This video was uploaded on the 3rd of November 2011 after his round 100 and 110 videos were released. Recently, Tom reached 5,000,000 subscribers. Videos Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers